violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 01
Our Magazine Hello V-Lovers! This is the first time that we make a magazine like this one, and we hope that there's more people who works on this magazine at the next issues with us. We were so exited at the first minute that the Wiki Magazine was announced, and now, we are more exited for the first official publication of the magazine. We hope that you like it and keep watching the magazine, and if you wish to be part of the Wiki Magazine editors, just subscribe here! Another reason that we create this Magazine is because we want to bring more fun and activity to this Wiki, since that we don't have very much users here. We are always waiting for new people on this Wiki, people who is interested in this, not people who just come to sabotage. Thanks for read this magazine! ~Wiki Magazine editors Breaking News 'The third season of Violetta is on production' Good news for all V-Lovers! They are starting to work on the third season of Violetta! This good news is released first in the magazine "PopStar", an Argentinean online magazine. In this season, the series will have more romance, drama, humor and a strong emotion in respect to the music. In this new season, we will see the return of the students. They have to share together their last year at the Studio On Beat, where their dreams and ambitions is multiplicate by the fame which brings a very big conflict to the group. This season could be the''' last''' season of Violetta. 'Violetta The Movie' These are best new of the year,' THERE'S A MOVIE OF VIOLETTA!' The movie is about all the concerts of Violetta, where you can watch the full concerts, including songs, dialogues, and backstage videos. The movie will be released in cinemas in April and it's in 3D. Plus, there's a DVD of the movie too! Fashion The Colors of Violetta Castillo in Music Videos Since most of us are girls, we are usually jealous of Violetta's fashionable outfits. Let's look at her various outfits! 1) Kickin' it 60's Style in 'Nuestro Camino' I can't get over the color of the dress and the way her hair is styled! She truly looks like she was living in the sixties. 2) Paint the Sky Blue in 'Código Amistad' When you need royal colors, go for light green and a rich tint to blue combination! Oh, the patterns leave me breathless! 3) Perfect in Pink in 'Soy Mi Mejor Momento' One of my favourite outfits and videos. Pink is not what describes myself, but this is the best pink ensemble I'm seen. I mean, look how good it looks despite the angles changing! 4) Casual Chick in 'Te Creo' This is one of the music videos (or musical sequence) that Violetta stays basic and relaxed with her clothes. I can say that 'plain and basic' Vilu is better than 'colorful and funky' Vilu. 5) Elegant Vilu in 'Habla Si Puedes' Violetta's mother had really good fashion sense, but that's not the point. The point is Vilu was right to choose this dress. Watch the music video and spot her dancing around. Doesn't the dress look so awesome on her? Meet the Cast Interview with Martina Stoessel The interview was took by a girl named Emma, she had the chance to meet her idol and even take an interview with her, Martina Stoessel! Emma: Hey Martina! We know a lot of things about Violetta, but we don't really know you. Let's start with an interesting fact about you. When you have to do something important, like an audition or exam, do you take a "lucky thing" with you? Martina: I never thought I'll need one. I like to fight every hard moment of my life, I want it to be like a little adventure.Sometimes, it helps me when I'm alone and I can concentrate and focus on the important things, and then I'll be the best at everything. E: We always see Vilu wearing colored things. Do you have a favorite color? M: I think every color is beautiful. And it's me who says that, and I was born in Buenos Aires, a city full of colors and happiness. But of course, when I'm Violetta, I can't avoid wearing pink, lila, cyclamen, purple, bur when I'm just Martina it's enough for me to wear a white shirt and a pair of jeans. E: I saw Violetta lying many times, having a lot of secrets. But, do you remember what was your first lie? M: Well, I still tell some lies, but who doesn't? My firs lie was when my report card didn't look really good. I didn't want my parents to find out, so I made some changes to it. But I don't feel good when lying, it makes me feel guilty and uncomfortable. E: We already talked about fashion. But I want to ask you want question: whom do you like going shopping with? M: Emma, this question refers to one thing I adore: shopping. I think people won't think I'm going shopping alone. I go shopping with my mom, who is "guilty" for this crazy passion of mine! She gives the best advice and chooses the best things for me to wear, and tells me what suits me and what doesn't. E: From all your things: clothes and accessories, is there something that you really love? M: I love high heels. I love them so much! Even now I'm wearing high heels. I'm like obsessed with them! I can't live without them, really. E: And one more question: do you like travelling? M: Of course I do! I love to visit new places and learn more about different states and cities, I love everything about travelling! And I also collect lot of things from all the places I've been too. Friends & Love Tomas Goldschimdt & Lodovica Comello Tomas Goldschmidt and Lodovica Comello are officially dating! The two exchanged messages and photos through social networks, but had never made anything official, but this month of January 1, an Italian Magazine wrote a story for the "Violetta Romances" section where they talked about other couples that exist between the actors of Violetta. They confirmed it and said they are officially dating! We think they make a cute couple, don't you? Jorge Blanco & Stephie Camarena Jorge Blanco and Stephie Camarena have been dating since 2007. They met each other on the set of "High School Muscial: El Desafío". They soon started to become good friends, then later they started dating. They are still going strong as ever! They both love acting and despite their very busy schedules, they always try to make time for one another. They are a very supportive and loyal couple. Aren't they adorable together? Stephie is a very lucky girl to have a boyfriend like Jorge! Martina Stoessel & Mercedes Lambre Martina Stoessel and Mercedes Lambre are both two Argentinean girls. They may be enemies on their TV show, "Violetta", but the are BFFs in real-life. They both met on the set of Violetta. They not only get to spend a lot of time together, but they get to work together. Talk about cool, huh? These two girls share an adorable friendship together, they hang out at each others' house, they are working on the set together and they stay true to one another. Every V-Lover loves their friendship, and if they don't, they must try to. Martina Stoessel & Jorge Blanco They might be an adorable couple on their TV show, but in real-life they are very good friends. Jorge enjoys helping Martina with homework on the set, he mostly helps her with Math, since he's very good at it. Jorge also sees Martina as a younger sister and loves her as if she was his sister. Jorge sometimes buys Martina candy. They have a very strong, good and adorable friendship. Aren't they adorable together? Violetta in Concert Violetta in Concert is very close to the end. This February 28th to March 4th, all the cast of Violetta will reunite together to bring to all V-lovers the last concerts in Luna Park, Buenos Aires! The cast of Violetta has bring the color “Violetta” to 27 citiess and 12 countries. They did 77 concerts in Buenos Aires (Gran Rex Theater) and the total of the concerts is more than 150. But before the end, let’s check out the best and memorable moments of the Concert in several coutries and places: 1. Tini cried at the concert in Mexico This was once of the best moments of the concert: Tini was crying at the concert in Mexico. She was very happy with the energy of the fans and she strated to cry. She said to all of them: “Thank you! Thank you!” and everyone started to yell “Violetta” and “Tini”. 2. The last concert in Latin America The time passes and the cast finally come to Venezuela, the last Latin American country that they bring concerts to. After the concert, the whole cast are interviewed. Everyone said that for a side, the feel said because the first part of Violetta in concert has over, for another saide, they were very happy because they have a great time with their second family. 3.The arrival to Europe. Everyone was very excited to make their first concert in Europe, the homeland of our favorites actors and actress Lodovica Comello, Diego Dominguez, Alba Rico and Ruggero Pasquarelli. In Spain, the cast has brought 22 concerts in 6 cities (Barcelona, Bilbao, Madrid, Sevilla, Valencia and Malaga) and they sold 150.000 tickets. In Italy, they made 26 concerts in 8 cities (Milan, Bologna, Rome, Naples, Catania, Padua, Florence and Turin). 4.Tini cried again in Barcelona This time everything passes mostly like when she was in Mexico. Tini was singing “Te Creo” (I Love You) and she started to cry for the happiness. After some minutes, she said to everyone “Sing with me” and the fans started to sing along with her. 5. Tini fell in the concert in France This is not something very grave, but is something memorable. At the concert in France, the whole cast was singing “On Beat” and at the middle of the song, Tini fell into the floor. The fans were worried because she can got hurt. Tini said in her Twitter that she just lost the balance and she is completely okay, especially when someone like Mechi help her stand up. Fun & Games Violettrivia 1 - Who was the first girl on the series that Maxi fell for? a) Mara b) Naty c) Laura d) Dolores 2 - As what did Jade and Matías disguise to spy on Angie? a) Wolves b) Street performers c) Boxes d) Violetta & Germán 3 - Beto loves... a) Apples b) Waffles c) Milk d) Oranges 4 - Andres' stuffed sheep's name is... a) Jake b) Nick c) León d) Toby 5 - What costume did Maxi wear at Francesca's birthday party? a) Prince b) Bear c) Musketeer d) Disco dancer 6 - Camila is good at... a) Doing magic tricks b) Math c) Swimming d) Cooking 7 - Who is Master Zambrano? a) Pablo's best friend b) An exchange student from Europe c) Antonio's nephew d) A young boy who is a music prodigy Hahallery WOW!!!.jpg|Wow! That hippotamus is dancing! I got to grab this! PxxT-fev3-k.jpg|Look! I'm a Lion-man Funnyfaces.png|Everyone have their ways...And this is the adults way... szNpDhVnnO0.jpg|Can you put your "paw" in another side? Vamila (1).JPG|Sweet, sweet revenge! Violetta weired moments.JPG|Vilu, are you trying to kill you friends??? 360px-46563_1412417055666456_1219163820_n.jpg|They said that I'm glamorous, but this is my real face... 476px-Gah.jpg|Yay! I'm a baby! 480px-Gahh.jpg|I'm not a superstar, I'm a zomperstar! Naty face.JPG|Is everything OK Naty? Or you're a zom-Naty? Fran crazy moment.JPG|Hey Fran, Cami is not a toy... Ludmila wants a pony.JPG|Mommy! I want a pony! Or maybe a unicorn! Check out the next edition __NOEDITSECTION__